Amo tu inocencia
by SweetGirl90
Summary: ¿Que es lo que mas amaba Puppet en todo el mundo? ¡A su pequeño hijo Golden, claro! Lo que mas amaba de él era su inocencia ¿Pero, tenía limites esa virtud? "-uh…yo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -¿Qué necesitas saber? -… ¿Cómo es besar a alguien?" One-Shot Guppet (Puppet x Golden) ADVERTENCIAS: Incesto/Pareja heterosexual. Imagen perteneciente a SweetGirl90.


**Mierda… me siento tan extraña, estuve dando vueltas sobre si subir este one—shot hasta que me dije "Vale verga la vida" así que me decidí de subirlo. No sé qué diablos me pasa con esta pareja pero no puedo dejar de shippearla :'v ¡Es mi OTP! El incesto me atrapa de formas que no puedo expresar ¡¿Pero a quién le importa?! Esto también va dedicado a mis sexys seguidores que son shippers de esta pareja n_n no tanto como yo pero bueno.**

 **Este Drabble no forma parte de ninguna de mis historias, está alejado de esa realidad salvo por la aparición de mis ocs. La imagen me pertenece.**

 **La apariencia de los personajes se basan en los de Pole-Bear, excepto Puppet, su diseño está basado en el de mi página de facebook "SweetGirl90" en caso de que quieras verlo. Recuerden que para mí, Puppet es la madre de Golden.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Incesto/Pareja heterosexual/ Golden x Puppet**

 **Se aceptan críticas constructivas y de todo tipo menos ofensivas, si vas a decirme que el incesto te repugna u que odias esta pareja considérate ignorado por mí.**

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Si había algo que Puppet amaba de su hijo era aquella palabra que lo describía completamente: "Inocencia". Para ella no era nuevo que él le preguntara el significado de cada palabra desconocida que pronunciaban los demás animatronics y poder responder con facilidad a las dudas del pequeño mientras él la miraba atentamente con esa mirada suya captando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Simplemente era pura inocencia, amaba verlo reír, su mirada asustada que significaba "Tengo miedo ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?", aquella curiosidad que nunca se le acababa y esa dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba cada día…simplemente lo amaba completamente con todo su ser.

Esto no sorprendía mucho suponiendo que ella lo había criado de esa manera por varios motivos. Ya había notado hace tiempo que esos cuatro niños a los que ella había dado vida y que ahora eran robots ya no eran iguales a cómo eran, si bien sus almas eran de infantes ellos habían madurado como cualquier persona que crecía, ellos se habían corrompido cada vez más después de cada noche de asesinar o asustar a los guardias nocturnos. Los veía reír macabramente manchados de la sangre del empleado nocturno que sellaba su destino pidiendo ese trabajo… ¿Y si su hijo terminaba como ellos?...no iba a dejar que eso pasara con el…no dejaría que le arrebataran su preciada niñez tal como ese bastardo de Purple guy había logrado con los otros cuatro. No lo permitiría.

Amor fue todo lo que precisó, nunca lo dejó solo y nunca lo haría, y así fue como con los años Golden conservó su forma de ser, tierna y dulce.

A los demás eso ya les molestaba, para ellos era casi tan molesto como cuidar de un hermano menor insoportable ¿Pero ellos que iban a saber? ¡Ellos nunca fueron padres! Y si era algo que Puppet sabia, era lo que toda madre debía saber para criar bien, y eso era diferenciar entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Ese concepto lo entendía desde siempre…hasta ese día.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Unas nuevas guardias de seguridad habían llegado al establecimiento… Kelly y Stacy como se llamaban. Esas dos inspiraban un aire diferente a los demás guardias, no temían lo que les podría suceder en las noches, tanto que se burlaban de todos a través de las puertas. Lo sucedido pasó en la tercera noche, Kelly había llegado sin su amiga debido a que no había podido venir. Esa noche Golden entró en la oficina e interactuó con ella, se llevaron muy bien, demasiado. Y eso le molestaba por algún motivo… verlo tan cerca de esa humana ¡Y era hermosa! ¡¿Qué tenía ella de interesante?! Ni siquiera entendía el motivo de sus repentinos celos, hasta que con todo el dolor del mundo Freddy hiso que se diera cuenta de todo.

¿Por qué Freddy? Porque era el único que estaba dispuesto a escuchar a todo mundo sin importar nada. Nunca juzgó ni habló del tema… solo hiso como si no existiera. Pero por más que así fuera, eso no borraba el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

-¿Mamá?- La marioneta se libró de sus pensamientos, dejó de limpiar el plato que sostenía y lo dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina para voltear con una sonrisa al ver a su hijo.

Le habló con su típica voz maternal-¿Si querido?

Él dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo -¿No estás ocupada?

Puppet lanzó una risa por la pregunta-¡Para nada! La mesa puede esperar, además yo no estoy ocupada para cuando me necesites ¿Qué quieres tesoro?- Golden desvió su mirada de ella y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares en señal de nerviosismo.

-uh…yo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué necesitas saber?

-… ¿Cómo es besar a alguien?-

Puppet se quedó paralizada y con la mente en blanco, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar a esa duda? ¡Era obvio que nadie preguntaba eso sin motivo aparente! Comenzó a imaginar lo peor… ¿Se había enamorado y se iría con esa persona dejándola a ella sola? Oh diablos… ¡Seguro que hablaba de Kelly! Sacudió la cabeza en negación, ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! ¡Solo era una pregunta más!...pero se sentía tan extraño contestarla…

-uh…- Su mente empezó a divagar, ella no había besado hace muchos años. Su único romance acabó con ella embarazada a los 14 y el dejándola, desde entonces empezó a sentir un desprecio indescriptible hacia los hombres y con todo el rollo de cuidar a un hijo a temprana edad se había olvidado completamente de buscar pareja, por lo que no sabía contestar.

-¿Mamá?

-… ¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto?

-Bueno… hoy vi a Foxy besando a Chica, cuando le pregunté que eran los besos me dijo que eran una demostración de afecto… ¿Pero cómo se siente besar? Y más importante… ¿Por qué nunca me besaste?

Abrió los ojos como platos ¡¿Besar a su hijo?! ¡¿En los labios?! ¡Eso no estaba bien! ¡No era ético! ¡No era correcto! Y era algo que le molestaba hace tiempo. El rojo carmín de su rostro opacó completamente todo rastro de sus mejillas pintadas, agradeció mentalmente tener una máscara que lo ocultara mientras buscaba la manera de explicarle…

-Es muy diferente, los besos que se dan Foxy y Chica son de novios…gente que se ama de esa forma ¿Entiendes?- El chico rubio asintió.

\- Entiendo pero ¿Como son los besos?

-No sabría bien cómo explicarlo… pero te sientes con el estomago revuelto y estas alegre ¡Claro! Solo si es con la persona correcta

-¿Quién sería la persona correcta?- Enserio… si seguía preguntando sobre ese tema no resistiría más, pero debía mantenerse firme.

-La persona correcta es alguien a quien ames mucho, con quien te guste estar y a veces te sientas nervioso en su presencia, quieras besarla, abrazarla, etc.

-¿Y cómo lo compruebo si no estoy seguro?

Puppet suspiró con pesadez, era obvio que se había enamorado y ahora le preguntaba todas esas cosas para comprobar si lo que sentía era real. La ira la invadió con tan solo imaginar a "su" Golden con alguien, "su" pequeño niño con otra persona. Y por más doloroso que fuera admitirlo, se sentía celosa… pero solo eran celos maternos nada más… o eso decía ella para no admitir lo peor.

-… ¿Acaso te enamoraste de alguien?- Un leve rubor apareció en el rostro del joven animatrónic.

-Bueno… no estoy seguro necesito comprobarlo…

-¡Besa a esa persona! Comprueba lo que sientes en verdad- Nunca lo diría pero ella necesitaba intentarlo también…

Golden levantó una ceja en signo de duda-¿Enserio? ¿No sería algo atrevido?

-¡Claro que no! Tal vez hasta incluso le intereses también.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó de la cintura y removió su máscara sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué estas…?

Los labios del oso la silenciaron chocando contra los de ella.

Puppet no podía reaccionar… ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Golden la estaba besando como había deseado hace tiempo? No sabía cuánto había pasado… el tiempo se había detenido.

Dejándose guiar por sus impulsos se abrazo al cuello del joven rubio que seguía besándola mientras la abrazaba firmemente sin intenciones de soltarla.

Ninguno de los dos podía describir lo que sentían…

¿Culpable? Era probable, el hecho de saber que estaba besando a su hijo y aun así no había arrepentimiento era desgarrador de tantas formas. Estaba mal, pero ambos lo sentían tan dulce, tan suave, tan lleno de todas esas emociones que estaban buscando que ni la culpa o el remordimiento los convencería de soltarse del otro.

El oso se separó de su madre para respirar y decir con ese tono inocente suyo- Bueno…yo ahora estoy seguro ¿Y tú?

Sin siquiera responder la pregunta se abalanzó sobre sus labios como si fuera la última vez, el correspondió.

Nada importaba en ese momento, solo existían ellos dos y nadie más ¡Al diablo la sociedad! ¡Al diablo la ética! ¡Al diablo los otros! Si algún día llegaban a ser libres de esas prisiones de metal y eran castigados a fundirse en el infierno por ese sentimiento…pues si iban juntos estaba bien, o al menos solo Puppet estaba consciente de eso.

Testigo de lo que sucedía se hallaba Freddy, con una sonrisa en su rostro, él y las guardias nocturnas que contenían su grito fangirl. Ya no queriendo arruinar el momento se retiraron.

Porque por más extraño que pareciera, solo Golden era tan inocente como para enamorarse de su madre, y esa era una de las cosas que Puppet sin dudas amaba de él.

-Mamá- Dijo entre besos Golden- Te amo.

-Yo amo tu inocencia- Le respondió siguiendo con el beso.

 **_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **¡Fuck men! Soy un asco para el romance :'v Puta vida, se supone que hoy iba a subir "El mejor trabajo de todos" pero mi inspiración decidió jugarme una mala pasada y escribí esta wea, al menos para subir algo n.n Les juro con mi alma que intentaré subir mañana :'v**

 **Me estoy riendo de como dejé a Golden en este drabble xD porque en el fic es un amargado.**

 **Si te gustó este one-shot deja tu sensual review, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y eso es todo.**

 **¡SweetGirl90 se despide por hoy con besos dulces! ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
